


A Ninja in the Family

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [58]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Imagination, Keith can be a scary ninja sometimes, Ninjas - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Antok, Ulaz, and Kolivan are watching Keith alone for the first time. What better way to spend it than with a not-so-serious, totally fun game of hide-and-seek?





	A Ninja in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It would be cute to see the first time Antok and all of them have to baby sit a little Keith while Shiro is on a date. They suggest a game, and little Keith who just got into Ninjas, insists that he is a ninja and everyone else is the bad guys. Antok and them agree thinking it would be easy to find Keith and "defeat" him. But they are wrong so wrong. Keith is really sneaky and quiet when he wants to be. Shiro comes home to his friends all in serious mode looking for Keith hoping to "defeat" him"

 

              Keith was very lucky in which he had a very, very big family. It wasn’t just him and his daddy Shiro, as Shiro had feared it possibly would be. No, there was grandma Shirogane and grandpa Shirogane. There was Kuro, whom no one had ever thought would be back in their lives, but everyone took it as a placing. There was also Allura and her family, along with Coran. There was Lance and his mami, papi and many siblings, along with Hunk his parents and his sister. There was also Pidge, her brother Matt and their mother. Then there was also Antok, Ulaz and Kolivan.

              So, yeah, Keith did have a big family and he didn’t mind it.

              It took a few years for his family to get as big as it was, especially with Antok, Ulaz and Kolivan but Keith couldn’t picture it any other way. He loved all of his uncles and aunts, friends and grandparents. Plus, he was a little bit spoiled in a family so big.

              With such a big family, there was never a missed opportunity to watch over Keith when Shiro needed to go out. As Keith continuously got older, Shiro had gotten better about leaving the house without Keith. Now he could go a whole  _eight_  hours before the first check-in call.

              Usually, the family members and friends often rotated on who would watch Keith. Tonight, it was Antok’s turn which meant that Ulaz and Kolivan were sure to show up too. Not that Shiro or Keith minded it. Shiro appreciated the more eyes on Keith and Keith loved to play with all three of his uncles.

              “Alright. Emergency contact numbers are –” Shiro began, fiddling with the buttons to the collar of his shirt. He was a bit nervous as today he had a big date with a guy that he’d been flirting with for a couple of weeks now. Actually, Keith was the whole reason that Shiro had gotten this date, after admitting out loud that his dad’s attempts at trying to woo the cute waiter at their café was just pitiful. Thankfully the man had just laughed and asked Shiro out to dinner.

              “On the side of the fridge, right next to the house phone.” Antok nodded seriously, while Kolivan and Ulaz both rolled their eyes. By now, they had Shiro’s goodbye speech memorized.

              “And his epi-pen is –”

              “One is right in the kitchen, the first drawer to the left. The other is next to your bedside.” Kolivan answered, giving Keith a bounce in his arms. The eight-year-old beamed happily, as Ulaz pulled a humorous face at him.

              “And my number, in case you need me -”

              “Shiro, your number is probably the only number we have  _memorized.”_  Ulaz chuckled, looking away from Keith to stare at his friend. Shiro finished buttoning up his shirt only to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

              “Sorry. I know you can handle this. I don’t know why I always have to keep giving you this speech.” He chuckled, accepting a pat on the back from his friends.

              “You are a father Takashi. It’s only natural to worry for Keith’s safety,” Antok murmured quietly. His face mask had already been removed the moment he had entered the house, with Keith standing out the door and hand outstretched. Similar to how he treated Shiro’s arm, Keith would not allow Antok to wear the mask inside their home. “Even if that worry isn’t necessary.”

              “You’re right. You’re right.” Shiro smiled, ruffling Keith’s hair. Keith pouted dramatically, swatting at Shiro’s hands.

              “Daddy, no. You need to leave already. You’re going to be late for Eric.” Keith grumbled. He graciously accepted a kiss and hug from his dad, before Shiro was waving goodbye and walking out the front door. Keith’s eyes didn’t linger on the door after it closed as long as they used to when he was younger. Instead after a few seconds, he squirmed to be put down before beaming at his uncles.

              “Well, little kit, what shall we play today?” Ulaz smiled softly. Keith’s tummy fluttered at the nickname and he smiled shyly. His three uncles were the only ones allowed to call him a  _kit,_  just like how his daddy would call him his  _little star._

              “Um, hmmm. It can’t be too boring or easy,” Keith tapped his chin out of thought, looking very much like his dad in this pose. He was obviously learning a few habits just from watching his dad. “Since you were special ops like daddy, so maybe not tag.”

              “How about hide-and-seek?” Ulaz suggested. Keith pondered the thought for a few seconds, nose scrunching up.

              “Hm, that sounds too easy,” Keith admitted.

              “Not if you’re a ninja,” Kolivan said. Keith momentarily froze, staring with wide, blue eyes at the ex-captain. It was almost as if stars were shining in Keith’s eyes with excitement, and Kolivan wouldn’t be surprised if there were actual stars in the boy’s eyes. He was special after all.

              “A ninja?” Keith whispered in awe. Recently, he had just started watching a cartoon on Saturdays that was all about ninjas. And about how awesome they were. Like that they could climb trees and walk on water, or throw pointy stars at the enemy.  _They were so cool!_   

              “Yeah, only ninjas are the best at winning hide-and-seek because they are super sneaky. The best really.” Kolivan nodded seriously. Ulaz and Antok both snorted at the deadpanned face on their captains face, before nodding along. “Besides, it’s not  _just_  hide-and-seek.”

              “No?” If Keith were an anime character, his eyes would be bigger than his face and twinkling with lights all around him. He was practically hanging off every one of Kolivan’s words, that he didn’t notice when Ulaz took a picture (nope, this was definitely not going to be his phone wallpaper) or when Antok demanded that Ulaz send him that picture.

              “No, little kit, a ninja must  _defeat_  his enemy,” Kolivan replied causing Keith to squeal with excitement. “That doesn’t just mean finding your opponent but that means that you must be so sneaky that you  _catch_  them!” Kolivan whispered with a snap of his fingers and Keith instantly started clapping.

              “Yes, yes, ninjas! Ninjas!” Keith cheered excitedly while Kolivan smirked at his two friends. The other two shared an exasperated look before breaking into smiles of their own. _This could actually be fun._  Suddenly, though, Keith stopped in all of his excitement with a fierce frown on his face.

              “Wait, we gotsta look like ninjas,” Keith said quietly, causing his uncles to blink in confusion. “You know? Masked faces and all dark and macho.” Keith puffed out his chest while trying to hide his face. Of course, Ulaz, Kolivan, and Antok would deny that either of them was seconds away from cooing at their nephew like a bunch of school girls.

              “Ah, I think we can figure something out,” Ulaz smirked.

x.V.x

              Their target had been acquired.

              Until they were suddenly the targets.

              “Holy fudge donuts,” Ulaz panted quietly. “I didn’t know he was so fast. Did either of you know he was so fast?” He was currently hiding behind one of the couches in the living room, out of breath with Kolivan and Antok next to them. Antok was scanning the room with such an intense look on his face and Kolivan was obviously trying to strategize.

              “No. Shiro never warned us.” Antok murmured softly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

              “He was last seen in the hallway. Meaning he must be hiding out in one of the bedrooms since he has to come through the living room to get out of the hallway, and we haven’t seen him come out yet.” Kolivan mumbled to himself.

              “Captain, I detect movement in the kitchen.” Antok’s voice was gentle like a soft breeze.

              “What?!” Kolivan and Ulaz both hissed, scrambling to see where Antok was looking. Briefly, they saw a dark shadow running across the kitchen.

              “How did he get past us?! He had to go through this room to get in there?” Kolivan hissed sharply.

              “Unless there are other passages that we do not know about,” Antok replied.

              “He knows this territory better than any of us. He definitely has an advantage there.” Ulaz rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. “What do we do now, captain?” Both Antok and Ulaz turned to their captain, with looks that told Kolivan that these men would follow him to the end of Earth. He was honored to be fighting alongside with such brilliant and brave men.

              “We need to split up. He’s trying to capture us all at once,” Kolivan admitted gravely.

              “Captain, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ulaz whispered softly. Kolivan’s hands clenched into fists on his legs before he nodded sadly. “Alright. I’ll take the east wing.” With that, Ulaz was flipping himself over the couch and silently racing towards the dining room.

              “I’ll take the northern rooms.” Antok murmured, heading over towards the hallway, blending into the darkness of the house. For a few more moments, Kolivan sat behind the couch and sighed heavily.

              “May God have mercy on our souls.”

x.V.x

              Ulaz knew he was being quieter than silence. _How that was possible, Ulaz did not know._  Yet, he felt as if he were panting like a poor donkey being forced out in the hot sun all day. His feet felt like he was walking on broken glass and shattering with every step he took.

              His eyes scanned for their target.

              He had lost sight of him while ducking under the table earlier.

              The two had stared each other down, ready to face death. It was like a silent dance now, and neither was taking the first steps.

              From the corner of his eyes, he could see movement darting towards the garage.  _Plenty of hiding spaces there._  Ulaz calculated that he could probably make it to the door before the shadow could. He had no doubt that the shadow was none other than his target. He calculated the probability that this could be a trap, but figured that there was no way that an eight-year-old thought like that.

              Quieter than anyone else on the planet, Ulaz crept towards the garage. He maneuvered himself to be position in the dark, just as a figure darted towards him. Hands at the ready, Ulaz smiled and awaited victory.

              He reached out and grabbed the squirming figure, laughing triumphally…

              …only to be met with a slobbering tongue to his face.

              Blinking, Ulaz was horrified to realize that it was Red who he had captured and not his intended target. He barely had time to register new movement from the darkness behind him, and he could only turn around to catch a glimpse of blue eyes that looked violet in the dark, staring back at him.

              “Incredible,” Ulaz whispered, resigned to his fate, just as his target pulled down his weapon onto Ulaz.

x.V.x

              “Gosh dangit. He got Ulaz.” Kolivan hissed, sprinting silently throughout the house. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and a sad song was ringing in his ears for his fallen comrade. He prayed that Antok wouldn’t suffer the same fate at Ulaz when a quiet creaking noise made him freeze.

              Kolivan ducked into the nearest room, which happened to be a tight mud room, as he scanned the hallway before him. For a while, he couldn’t detect any sudden movements, but he remained in position.

              Their target was smarter than they gave him credit for.

              He would not make the same mistake as Ulaz.

              Kolivan was well aware that the traitorous  _Red_  was guarding Ulaz’s body, which meant that their target could not use that trick on them. Kolivan briefly smiled to himself and he scanned the hallway once more.

              “Where are you, little kit?”

              “Not out there.” Kolivan felt as if his blood had turned to ice at the whisper in his ears. He was chilled down to the bone and frozen with disbelief. _How? How did he get in without Kolivan realizing?_

              Kolivan’s eyes darted down towards a small cupboard on the floor, one that seemed impossible for anyone to fit into. Yet, here was their target crawling out of it easily. Kolivan gawked.

              “How?”

              “It was pretty easy to know where you’d duck into for cover.” The eight-year-old grinned in the dark. “I just had to wait for you to come as I knew you would.”

              “You got Ulaz.”

              Suddenly, Kolivan felt a weapon drawn down at his torso.

              “No hard feelings, uncle.” Then the weapon struck down.

x.V.x

              “My brothers, I am sorry. But I will avenge you.”

x.V.x

              Shiro was quite happy when he returned home near midnight. The date had gone spectacularly well and there was already a second date planned. Best of all, there were no phone calls from his friends, meaning that everything with Keith must have gone well. Shiro imagined that Keith must have gone to bed a couple of hours ago and the boys were probably eating and watching old dramas on tv.

              He was pleasantly surprised to see parts of his house turned upside down, Ulaz lying on the floor with his eyes closed and Red happily laying on top of him. Kolivan was sprawled out with half of his body in the mudroom and half in the hallway. There were terrible cutouts of ninja stars all over the floor with pillows flipped and curtains pulled back.

              Shiro blinked in surprise when he saw Antok stalking through the house, in a manner that Shiro hadn’t seen since their days in the military. What was most interesting was the scarf wrapped around Antok’s head and mouth, leaving only his eyes uncovered.

              “What is going on?” Shiro stammered and instantly Antok’s eyes were on him. Shiro swallowed, seeing the predatory look in Antok’s eyes. That was never a good thing.

              “You’re his father! I can certainly use you as bait!” Antok announced before grabbing Shiro and throwing him over his shoulder. Shiro was embarrassed to admit that he had yelped loudly and cursed at Ulaz and Kolivan’s quiet laughter. It was no surprise that Antok could easily carry Shiro. In fact, he probably could carry all of his friends at once.

              Antok, what is going on? What the hell?!” Shiro gaped in surprise when Antok led him all throughout the house.

              “You are bait. There’s no way he’d let you get hurt.” Antok said gruffly, shoving Shiro on a couch. He silently checked all of the doorways around him, before a stunned Shiro felt himself being wrapped up tightly in a blanket. Shiro squirmed suddenly but found that he could barely move a centimeter while tied up like this. He was like a tight burrito, held together by a softy tortilla blanket.

              “Who are you talking about? Where’s Keith? Antok, I demand that you release me.” Shiro grumbled, trying to keep from laughing. Antok eyed him warily, but his eyes were amused.

              “You are the traitor’s father. He has taken Ulaz and Kolivan from me, so he must pay.” Antok murmured softly. “He will understand my pain once he sees that I have you.”

              “Antok,”

              “Daddy?!”

              Shiro struggled to look over the couch to see Keith staring at him in horror. He almost snorted out loud when he saw that Keith had several scarves wrapped around him, with one wrapped around his head and face similar to Antok.

              “How could you?!” Keith gasped dramatically, ignoring his father.

              “You left me no choice little kit, after what you did to Ulaz and Kolivan,” Antok admitted quietly.

              “They lost. Accept their defeat.” Keith sniffed, arms raised at this sides.

              “Then you will lose your father.” Antok replied solemnly. Suddenly, he pulled out the most pathetic, paper knife from his pocket and slowly Shiro began to piece together the puzzle. He could already fill a headache coming on.

              “You wouldn’t. He’s your friend!” Keith said sharply, pulling out his own paper ninja stars.

              “And you were once my nephew, I thought.”

              “Antok please.”

              “I’m sorry kit.” Antok looked saddened before he was facing Shiro and bringing the paper knife down on Shiro. Keith shrieked (but it wasn’t a real scream), and all Shiro saw was a dark blur flying over him and crawling over Antok. Antok grunted, struggling (while trying to make sure he could hold the person upright) against his attacker before a paper star smushed into his neck. His eyes widened before he dropped heavily to his knees.

              A tiny giggle erupted from the figure clinging to him before he crawled off him and Antok turned to face Keith and Shiro.

              “I…will…have my…revenge…”

              With that, Antok flopped to the floor eyes closed and Keith was clapping. Quickly, Keith ran over and began to untangle his dad from his prison of blankets.

              “You’re okay daddy! I saved you!” Keith announced happily, pulling down his face scarf slightly.

              “My, my, what a brave young ninja. Thank you, sir.” Shiro swooned happily, scooping Keith into a hug. Keith giggled loudly and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “But if I remember correctly, a certain ninja’s bedtime was at nine?”

              “Ninjas don’t have bedtimes!” Keith shouted happily, just as Antok was sitting up and Ulaz and Kolivan were entering the room. One of Shiro’s eyebrows rose and he stared at his friends with an unimpressed look. Each of them sheepishly rubbed their necks.

              “Well, I think one little ninja is getting tired,” Shiro tweaked Keith’s nose as the boy let out a mighty yawn. Keith snuggled up against his dad tiredly.

              “Did you have fun with your uncles at least?” Shiro asked softly, twirling Keith’s hair under the scarf. Keith immediately nodded despite how tired he was.

              “Yes. I love playing with Uncle Kolivan, Uncle Ulaz and Uncle Antok. They are great at these games.” Keith mumbled tiredly. Shiro laughed and nodded in agreement.

              “Yeah?”

              “Yeah, we already planned a pirate’s capture during your next date with Eric,” Keith whispered before drifting off to sleep, leaving his father to stare at his friends again. Antok simply shrugged.

              “What? It was pretty obvious you and this guy would hit it off.”


End file.
